


Warm In Winter

by fourtyfive



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Double B, Fluff, Kim Jiwon - Freeform, M/M, Smut, birthday jiwon, i just feel like writing this, iKON - Freeform, it's jiwon's birthday and hanbin wants to give him something, kim hanbin - Freeform, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtyfive/pseuds/fourtyfive
Summary: December 21st is Jiwon's birthday and Hanbin wants to surprise him with something that might be just what Jiwon needs.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Warm In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first one-shot au of Double B.
> 
> Well, for disclaimers:  
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- My first time writing a NSWF content.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

On one of the meaningful days for Hanbin, he scoffed as he found himself working on some paperwork. He should’ve spent the day like any other weekend he always been, cuddling up with Jiwon while watching movies together, but the funny thing is both of them need to work on something. 

Not fair, he thought to himself. But he finishes his work a little earlier than he had expected and he’s watching the gray sky with flashes of lightning dancing vigorously through his office window while holding a paper bag that contains the newest so-called-zombie-apocalypse-game that only Jiwon knows what inside the bag. He’s been whining for the past few weeks about how much he wanted the video game. 

“He’s going to like it,” he mumbles. 

He steps out of the building with drizzles pouring down from the sky, making small droplets on his light blue shirt then turns into a heavy rain within seconds making him rushing to the nearest bus stop while hugging the paper bag to make sure it is safe without any watermarks on it. 

Rain. Hanbin never really like the rain. he doesn’t hate it but he doesn’t like it either. Like if there was a parameter to measure his liking for rain then he would have placed in the middle. He’s not good at resisting cold—thanks to the rhinitis—Winter December’s breeze is sure is cold, with -4 Celsius degree and 8 km/hr wind velocity, it’s cold enough for Hanbin staying outside.

He pulls his phone and finds there are no new notifications and an alert of phone low battery on his screen. He sighs while looking at the 7% on the upper right side of his phone. Hanbin grows in anxiety as there is no sign of Jiwon to pick him up leaving him restless with his battery slowly decreasing to zero.

***

On the other side of Seoul, a man is rushing to start an engine of his loud-monster, a Ford Mustang GT in the basement. Worriedness etched evidently on his face as he hears a voicemail answering his call instead of the owner.

The road is wet, with loud thumps of rain droplets falling on his car windshield like a clockwise ticking. He sees Hanbin standing alone at the bus stop as his cars slowly getting closer and stops right in front to call him.

“Hanbin!” He shouted and a smile appears on Hanbin’s face as he hurries into his car.

The smell of rain welcomes him when Hanbin opens the door and there he is, sitting awkwardly hugging a paper bag on his arms.

“Hi.” He said shyly.

"Hey."

Jiwon looks at him for a moment before turning away, trying to reach a hoodie with his long hand in the back seat. “open your shirt.”

“Huh? My shirt? All of sudden?”

Hanbin is flustered, but then realizes what he meant by opening his shirt when Jiwon throws him a hoodie on his lap. 

“Your shirt. It’s wet.” 

“Okay. But please look somewhere else.”

Jiwon turns his head into another direction but Hanbin knows he’s smiling smugly on the other side, “what? I’ve seen all the parts of your body. Just open.”

His cheeks feel hot at the moment Jiwon said his first sentence. Even though it’s true, Hanbin himself still finds it amusing and embarrassing at the same time. But he still pulls his shirt up when he knows Jiwon sneakily peeking on him.

“I said don’t look!”

“Okay! Okay! I won't look!”

———— 

Jiwon’s apartment is…. messy like the usual. Nothing new. A pair of dirty socks in the doorsteps, clothes hanging on the sofa. They’re necessarily Jiwon’s thing. 

They straightly go into Jiwon’s room and he pulls a t-shirt and a boxer from his drawer and put it on the bed. 

“You can take the shower first.” 

Hanbin nods and Jiwon walked out, closing the door behind him and just like that, Hanbin is left alone in his room. No matter how much he’s been into his room, a strange feeling still lingers on him since it is Jiwon’s private area. He doesn’t want to invade much so he goes to take shower right away.

Scrolling through his phone while looking up to some weird yet funny memes, Jiwon finds Hanbin standing on the door edge. 

“Hey. You’re done? And by the way, are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I’ll make the dinner, you can just go shower.”

The dinner is served by the time Jiwon steps out of his room, rubbing his hair roughly with a dry towel. It’s just two over-cooked instant Ramen and two cups of hot water to warm themselves on this rainy night. 

Small talks hovering while they eat their dinners, like how was their day and other stuff. It just went so quickly. The next thing Hanbin knows, they’re sitting on the sofa, watching La La Land on Netflix. 

“You’re not going to your Mom’s. That’s new.” 

Jiwon looks at him, “Yeah. I just wanted to spend the day with you tonight.”

“Do you really think it would be okay?”

“Why it wouldn’t be okay?”

“I feel like I ruined your family traditions.”

Hanbin swallowed his saliva. Hard. He knows this will start an argument but before he even back to the reality the words already slip out of his mouth and he feels regret after seeing a flash tense on Jiwon’s face.

“Hanbin. Why you always think like this? Even though I don’t get to celebrate it with my family, it’s just for this year only. And it’s my day. It doesn’t have anything to do with you. I get to choose whoever I want to spend my day with and I choose you. Doesn’t it mean anything to you?”

“It means everything to me. It’s just, I don’t want to get in the way… I… you know.”

“Okay. You need to stop to think everything is your fault. You’re not ruin anything. This is purely my choice. I choose you to be my partner on my birthday. So what? I spend my time with my family every Sunday. I gotta have time to spend with you too like we always do every Saturday. And for some reason, God puts December 21 on Saturday. So it’s our day. I don’t want to hear any complaints from you. Can we just focus on the movie?”

Hanbin goes silent. His mind is processing every word coming out from Jiwon’s mouth. Slowly building his thought that he’s the one Jiwon chooses to spend his time with on this day. 

“For the sake of this argument, let’s just say that I’m Ash Ketchum and wants to spend his day with his lifetime partner Pikachu. Alright?”

A smile cracks on Hanbin’s face. “Now that I’m Pikachu? Can’t believe you’re using Pokemon to get on this.”

“There’s no other way. Besides Pokemon is the only thing I remember since there was Pokemon on TV this morning.”

“You’re weird.”

“That’s one way to say it, Hanbin.”

Jiwon leans his face close and the next thing he knows, he’s kissing Hanbin’s soft lips gently. Like a Japanese cotton sponge cake, his lips taste sweet and soft. The kiss grows intense as he slips his hand underneath Hanbin’s t-shirt tracing his skin softly, giving a sensual tension for Hanbin to let out small gasps between the kiss.

His hand slowly going lower and lower towards the V area outside his pants, stroking it slowly and bitting Hanbin’s lips at the same time. One at the time, clothes are scattering on the floor leaving Jiwon and Hanbin only on their pants, both panting while resting their foreheads on each other.

“Do you want me to go down?” Jiwon asks cautiously, biting his lip.

Hanbin nods, “yeah. Please.”

Jiwon kisses him on the neck, slowly leaving kiss marks all over his neck as he goes down to the torso reaching down to his ‘Nihilism’ tattoo. And his hand opening the zipper while pulling it down and stroking Hanbin’s cock through his underwear.

A loud moan is echoing the room followed by heavy breathes and long gasp, and Hanbin’s begging for him to go inside. Touching it for real, skin to skin.

He slips his finger inside Hanbin’s panty and finds his boner on its position, tense as ever. He rubbed it slowly, occasionally messaging it. Shivers strikes down to Hanbin’s spine as he feels he’s about hit his limit.

“Ah! Shit! Jiwon I’m about time to-“

“Ssh. Hold it for a second.”

Pulling down his underwear, Jiwon goes closer to his boner to suck it up and twist it with his tongue. And a moment later he hit his limit as cum flushes out.

Hanbin tries to catch his breath before fixing his position and looks at Jiwon in some-kind of expression Jiwon unable to apprehend.

“Do you… want me to do it too?”

He’s slightly taken aback at his blatant question, but nods. They’re switching places with Hanbin’s on top and he’s on the bottom.

Jiwon lets a small moan out of his mouth as Hanbin pulls his pants down, looking at his tensed boner. He plants light kisses on his cock, before kissing it more gently and rubbing his balls with his hand.

Never once he thought Hanbin will be this good at sucking. He’s almost blackout when his tongue twists his cock and thrusting it in and out of his mouth. He becomes speechless as the minute goes by, but every minute feels like a year. 

This feels like a heavenly punishment yet the best gift he’s ever received this year.

“FUCK!”

Hanbin stops, looking up at Jiwon with his big doe eyes and it makes Jiwon desperate as he wants it more and more. Why the hell did he stop when he knows he enjoys it?

“Do-don’t stop.”

He smiles before continuing sucking his cock while giving hand-job by rubbing and messaging his balls gently. Jiwon finally comes to his limits with his cum flushes out on Hanbin’s mouth along with Jiwon’s long moan echoing across the room. 

Hanbin pecks his lips while lifted strands of hair from Jiwon’s face.

“Fuck. That was- amazing.” 

“Amazingly bad or?”

“It was amazingly good.”

Hanbin gets up and pulling up his pants, then goes to the pantry. He gives Jiwon the paper bag he was carrying with him since he’s still in the office. 

“I’ve been wondering what is this.”

“Open it. It’s a present. I know you like it so just open and tell me what do you think about it.”

He opens the gift box and his face lits up when he sees his most-wanted video game placed inside the box. “God! I can’t believe you got me this. Are you serious about this? Don’t you hate it when I play video games and started ignoring you? Whoa… you’re really amazing. Still can’t believe you give me this for my birthday.”

The way his talk started to turn into rapping makes Hanbin chuckles softly. Child-like smile, with his voice pitched-up, he is really excited about getting that video game. He knows the consequences by giving it as a present, but there’s nothing more that makes him happy than seeing him happy.

“I’m going to take it away from you if you’re going to ignore me.”

He pouts, “No way. I’m going to hide this really well so you won’t find it.”

Such a big baby, he laughs at his own thoughts.

“What? What?! Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing. Just.. you know, you’re such a baby.”

“Well. I am your baby.”

“Yeah. A big one.”


End file.
